


Dating Daisy Johnson Would Include

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Daisy Johnson headcanons.





	Dating Daisy Johnson Would Include

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

• You first met Daisy when she was going by the name Skye when she first joined SHIELD.

• You both quickly became great friends.

• Once you started to realize you had feelings for her you kept them to yourself since you thought she didn’t like girls and that she liked Ward.

• When SHIELD fell and Ward took Skye you were a mess.

• After Coulson saved Skye and brought her back you immediately ran up to her and wrapped your arms around her.

“I thought I lost you.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

• Her kissing you right then and there.

• Dating not too long after that.

• Everyone on the team shipping the both of you. Fitz and Simmons came up with your ship name.

• So many kisses, cuddles and hugs.

• When she found out about her parents and when she got her powers you never left her side.

• You were the first person she told about changing her name.

• Daisy being super protective of you.

• Daisy trying to teach you how to hack which didn’t go so well. You left the hacking to her.

• When Daisy decided to go rogue you went with her. She tried to make you stay with the team since she didn’t want you to get hurt.

“Please stay (Y/N). I don’t want you to get hurt. I can’t lose you.”

“I’m not letting you go alone Daisy. I can’t stay here knowing you’re out there and not knowing if you’re even alive!”

• Taking care of her when she gets hurt.

• You both just taking care of each other and loving each other.

“I don’t know where I would be if I didn’t have you by my side. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Daisy.”


End file.
